


Over the Edge

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Weird Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Instead of leaving Rick well enough alone, Negan planned to make a move on him yet again.





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genevievedarcygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/gifts).



> This is a fulfilled one shot request that at first wasn't super serious lmao. 
> 
>    
> The ending might be a bit fucked up but that really is how I roll so enjoy. 
> 
>    
> (warning: there is brief cum eating in this but it was so brief that there was no point in tagging.)

 

 

Violence turned Negan on.

 

  
Anyone he'd ever come across in the new world wouldn't disagree with him. His Saviors had watched him bash in skulls until they looked like bloody melons. And he damn sure had a fun time doing so, for the most part. It made him feel like he was in control, the baddest motherfucker around, the guy you don't fuck with.

 

 

Majority of the time Negan had to avoid thinking about what Lucille would say. If she could see him now she'd be mortified, disappointed and would think he's a goddamn monster. She wouldn't even be wrong about it either. Unfortunately Lucille was dead and fucking gone so she wouldn't get the chance.

 

 

Negan felt delighted knowing that even after three months, he still had Alexandria under his thumb. Those fuckers didn't have the guts let alone the power to take him down. Even though he damn sure knew Rick wanted to snap his neck. Which dying with Rick straddling his waist and choking him didn't sound terrible. Rick was quite the fucking looker from his cute ass to his out-of-this-world baby blues.

 

 

Long story short he wanted Rick, he wanted to make him his bitch even further by fucking him. The only problem was that Rick hated his fucking guts and kept rejecting his advances. Somehow Rick even rejected the chocolates he brought him.

 

  
If Negan didn't have a soft spot for the man then he would have made Rick choke on the sweets. Or at the very least he would have slammed the box into his pretty fucking face. Instead he remained relatively calm and told Rick he'd keep trying. Though nothing seemed to work, not his vulgar flirtation, outright comments about his ass and no gifts either.

 

  
Negan even went so far as to ask Carl what his dad liked and was met with a rude as fuck response. It was like everyone in that community had a stick up their fucking ass. They were clearly still sour over Big Red and the Korean kid.

 

 

At this point he needed advice about the situation. And the only person he regularly went to for advice outside of Simon was Arat. Since Simon apparently was tired of hearing about what he should do. He opted for Arat as a pair of fresh ears.  She didn't respond all that much but when she did it was insightful. So Negan went to look for her and ask what the fuck he should do now.

 

 

  
After searching every goddamn place that Arat could be, he found her. She wasn't alone. In fact Arat was with Laura and they were making out in the hallway. Negan waited until one of them pulled away. The only one between them that was embarrassed was Arat. He knew that Arat was a lesbian but he didn't have a clue that Laura liked women. Some people kept their personal business under wraps around there. After leaving a soft kiss on Arat's lips, Laura left rather quickly.

 

 

  
   
Negan whistled low and deep, "Hot damn! Is this a new thing or has this been going on for a while?"

 

  
 

  
"We've been seeing each other a couple of months, sir." Arat mentioned in her naturally stoic way.

 

 

 

"Good for you! You're my best soldier, Arat. I can always count on you and speaking of that I need some advice about Rick. You've probably heard from Simon that I'm trying to get into that fuckers pants." Negan smirked like he'd already achieved the goal.

 

 

 

Arat had no smile on her face, "Yes, I have."

  
 

 

  
"I've tried every goddamn thing I can think. Whether it's bringing him chocolates, gifts, fucking flowers or whatever and he still rejects me. I couldn't be that shitty of a person that he won't even let me fuck him. I've seen the way he looks at me too, that heated glare he gives me is sexual."

 

 

  
For a moment Negan thought that Arat zoned him out during his babble. Then she asked him if she was allowed to speak now, which he happily told her she was.

 

 

  
"Sir, are you sure that Rick wants you back?" Arat asked with a serious look on her face, there was no trace of amusement.

 

 

  
"I don't even fucking know what that prick wants. He's such a whiny little bitch too and honestly he's lucky I don't lose my shit. I swear if he wasn't a hot piece of ass I woulda killed him already."  
 

 

  
   
 Arat continued to stare at him, "He does seem difficult."

 

  
   
"Damn fucking right he is." Negan groaned and tightened his grip on Lucille. "What the fuck should I do? Make him dinner?"

 

 

  
   
"I think dinner is a good idea, sir."

 

 

  
"Is that would you would do if you were me?"

 

 

  
"Probably." Arat nodded at him.

 

  
   
That was fucking it. He would make Rick some of his infamous spaghetti, bring one of those expensive bottles of booze he got from the Hilltop and then seduce him. Negan grinned at Arat then told her to have fun with Laura. She nodded robotic-ally and went the opposite direction of him.

   
 

  
Today was pick up day so he would try his luck as soon as he got to Alexandria. Rick wouldn't know what fucking hit him.

 

* * *

  
 

Rick groaned when he remembered that Negan was going to be swinging by for supplies. Just when he thought he would have a good day, he wasn't going to. That man infuriated him to the point where he twitched. Almost every time he made him hold that murder bat that he was disturbingly attached to. Whatever the story was behind that, Rick almost didn't want to know.

 

 

 

On top of Negan coming to collect supplies, Michonne and him were having issues. She needed some time as well as space so he gave that to her. Whatever she needed he would try to provide. Until time and space eventually lead to a break that Rick wasn't prepared for. They were in different head spaces on the whole deal with the Saviors. And he understood that.

 

 

 

If they never got the chance to sort it out later on Rick would relish in the time they did have. Besides she would always be important in his life and would always be a second mom to Carl. And the only mom that Judith has ever known.

 

 

 

After he got himself dressed for the day he stretched his sore back. Sleeping on the floor was beginning to get to him but complaining was pointless. Rick slept in worse conditions when he was on the road.

 

 

 

Rick skipped breakfast since there really wasn't much in the way of food in the house. The Saviors took mostly everything they had in food rations so Rick made sure the kids ate. No one complained very much about it but some people were extremely vocal. Mostly it was Rosita and Daryl who expressed their extreme dislike for Negan.

 

 

 

Waiting around for Negan to arrive almost made Rick laugh if he was in the mood to find humor in it. Sometimes Negan had shown up late on purpose to bother him apparently. The man got a thrill out of getting a rise of Rick and he despised it.

 

 

 

He also couldn't stand the idea of Negan wanting to fuck him or be with him. It had zero to do with Negan being a man or even that he didn't find him attractive. It solely related to the fact that Negan as a person was repulsive to Rick. Almost nothing would change his mind about that. He wouldn't be easily persuaded to give him a chance.  
 

 

  
The Saviors rolled up to their gate and Negan hopped out with excitement. Rick growled when he had to open up the gate for him. Everyone else in the community had the sense to not be there. Except Rick was stuck dealing with Negan personally. He glanced up when Negan acknowledged he was there.

 

 

  
"I really did miss you, Rick. Have you thought of my proposal lately?" Negan licked his pearly white teeth.

 

 

  
Rick blinked a couple times, "I did."

 

 

  
"So, you gonna give me a chance to make you feel good? Maybe wine n' dine you a little?"

 

 

 

"I'd rather choke on my own blood than fuck you, I thought I made that clear."

 

 

  
Negan laughed at Rick's boldness then clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Would it help if I said I was sorry for all the shit I've done? I mean I am genuinely sorry, sweetheart."

 

 

  
Whenever Negan called him pet names it made him swoon just a little. And Rick really hated having any positive reactions towards the man. He deserved nothing but malice and hatred. "No. I don't believe that you can change or want to. All you want is to get me to submit in more ways than I already have." Rick growled right back at him.

 

 

 

"It's always the same damn thing with you. I'll ask you if we can have a civil time together and you tell me off. Well this time we'll talk whether you like it or fucking not."

 

 

 

Having Negan drag him with an iron grip around Alexandria was humiliating. The man had already done this before but it was worse this time. His intentions were very clear by the look he was giving. Daryl saw them from a distance and looked ready to kill. Which Rick gestured for him to stand down and not do anything stupid.

 

 

  
Rick got pushed up his own steps and thankfully Carl wasn't on the front porch. In fact no one was home so they were really alone together.

 

 

  
What Negan wanted from him was something he didn't want to hand over. Not to a man who had already taken enough from him.

 

 

  
Negan ordered him to sit down at his kitchen table and to not move unless necessary. Angrily Rick sat down but Negan wasn't joining him. Instead he started to ransack through his kitchen. Rick paid close attention to Negan's every action because he of his unpredictability. Sometimes Rick was scared of him, sometimes he wasn't scared at all. Mostly he felt afraid of what he was capable of.

 

 

  
Every second went by painfully slow as Rick sat at his own table. He looked over at Negan who seemed to be preparing a meal of some sort.

 

 

 

"What the hell are you doin' in my kitchen?" Rick gritted his teeth and flexed his fingers. "Can you stop?"

 

 

 

 

Negan paused for a moment, "I'm trying to make you some food, is that a fucking crime? Besides you didn't get to try my spaghetti the last time I made it. Now where the fuck are your vegetables?"

 

 

 

"Is that a joke? We have no food 'cause of you! Whatever you're lookin' for you won't find it." Rick breathed a sigh of relief when Negan stopped and sat down at the table. It meant he would likely give up.

 

 

 

"Are you the only one going out there on runs? Are your people that goddamn lazy they can't do it with you? It's a bit pathetic if you ask me, having their own leader be the one busting his ass. I mean if they are that useless maybe I should blow all their brains out. It could be just you, Carl and Judith in this suburban heaven. How does that sound?"

 

 

 

"You're a monster."

 

 

 

Negan chuckled at him like he just told the most hilarious joke. "So are you. We're all monsters now, Rick. Some more than others but I can bet there's some fucker out there worse than me."

 

 

 

"What's your point? Does that excuse all you've done to me and my people?" Rick leaned across the table and stared into Negan's eyes. "Are you that delusion?"

 

 

 

"Keep running that mouth of yours and you'll see what fucking happens."

 

 

 

"What will you do? Rape me?"

 

 

 

In a split second Negan jerked Rick forwards onto the table by his shirt. They were both breathing hard and Rick saw the absolute rage in Negan's eyes. Maybe he was pushing it just a bit too much.

 

 

 

"I don't fucking do that shit, Rick. Are you wanting that? Do you want me to hold you down and hurt you? You'd probably love that shit, wouldn't you?" Negan let go of his shirt aggressively.

 

 

 

"What I want is you dead. Even if that means I die too." Rick caught his breath finally.

 

 

 

"Maybe next week you'll be a bit more compliant. Right now you're still acting like a whiny bitch and that can be a real turn off. I'll see you at the gate."

 

 

  
Rick waited until Negan left out the front door to react, he slapped his hand down on the table. As he slithered back down on his seat he wondered how the table didn't break.

 

* * *

 

 

"What a fucking little bitch, whining all the goddamn time." Negan had an urge to break something or  break someone. Resisting that urge was a lot harder than he wanted it to be. Instead of reacting violently he let Frankie work out his kinks. She massaged his bare back with full intent of getting him loosened up.

 

 

 

"You need to approach him a bit more delicately." Frankie suggested as he continued to work her fingers into his shoulder blades. "From what I've gathered, Rick doesn't seem like a man who responds well to threats."

 

 

 

Negan cackled into the sheet that he was laid down on. "How perceptive of you and what else have you gathered?"

 

 

 

"That you want him more than he wants you."

 

 

 

Of course Negan knew that shit, he knew that any want that Rick had for him was full of anger. That if he got the chance he would probably slit his throat during sex. Negan tried to move away from Frankie's touch. But she gently pressed him down onto the bed. Her hands moved down to his lower back and rubbed out the tension there.

 

 

 

Negan let Frankie do her thing then eventually told her she could leave. He didn't have time to listen to her explain that he needs to leave Rick alone. Doing that wasn't going to happen so it was pointless.

 

 

 

What he needed to do was a little more psychological than anything. Instead of leaving Rick well enough alone, Negan planned to make a move on him yet again.

 

* * *

 

 

This time Negan wasn't going to hope that Rick had shit in his cupboards. He brought food along with him so he could make Rick dinner. And he even planned on staying until he did so. Whether that meant his Saviors left without him and a few stayed behind for safety. As usual Rick met them at the gate, he was wearing a white shirt this time with those ratty jeans of his.

 

 

  
Negan tried smiling at him but was met with a glare. Not that he expected Rick to at least be civil or anything. It just got fucking old to be the only one trying to be. He sure as hell didn't owe Rick a single thing.

 

 

  
He walked around with the man and made him listen to rant on. Negan handed Lucille over to Rick who took her unhappily. That never got old making Rick hold onto her. It turned him on a little to see Rick with her. How his hands flexed trying to get used to the handle again and again.

 

 

  
During the walk Negan noticed Rick's people watching them. They were obviously checking to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him. And if he was there wasn't much they could fucking do.

 

 

  
When they made their way to Rick's home they were stopped by Carl.

 

 

  
"Carl, please don't do anythin'..it's okay." Rick pleaded with his son.

 

 

  
"What is he doing to you? What are you doing to him?" Carl asked angrily, his eye was almost bulging out of his skull.

 

 

 

Negan held his hands up to indicate that he wasn't doing anything. "Your daddy and me were just having a little chat. That's all."

 

 

 

"I don't care who you are, I'll hurt you if you do anything to him."

 

 

 

"You've always had a set on you, kid. I can fucking respect that but you won't do a damn thing to me. Now run along, us adults need to have a little conversation. I'm making him spaghetti." Negan shook the bag he was holding. "You remember how good that tasted."

 

 

 

The reaction that Negan expected was for Carl to say it was disgusting. Which wasn't at all what happened, he just glared and reluctantly walked away.

 

 

 

"That kid of yours is fucking hilarious! He always steps to me 'cause he knows I actually like him. If that was anyone else they would probably have their ticket punched."

 

 

  
"You think anyone here is actually afraid of you?"

 

 

 

"I know that you are, I know that for a fucking fact." Negan waited for Rick to say otherwise but that never came either.

 

 

  
Making dinner for Rick didn't go as terribly as Negan presumed it would. His Saviors had already left and it was just Arat and a few others who stayed behind. They wouldn't leave until he came out of Rick's house. And no one was allowed inside until he did so either.

 

 

 

Negan plated their food and set the plates down on the table. He sat across from Rick who wouldn't even glance in his direction. That was another thing that really pissed him the fuck off. How Rick blatantly ignored him and didn't think there'd be consequences.

 

 

It almost made Negan think that Alexandria wasn't as afraid of him as they should be. Maybe killing a few of theirs wasn't what did the trick after all. Striking fear into people sometimes took a few tries. So if Negan had to he'd find another opportunity.

 

 

 

"Can you actually pretend you're enjoying yourself?" Negan asked Rick who shoved spaghetti into his mouth. "I make some mean spaghetti don't I?"

 

 

 

"I'm just hungry 'cause I haven't been able to eat much lately. You took all of our food again so I may as well enjoy this."

 

 

 

"Now don't be petty, Rick. It can't be my fault that your lazy ass people won't go scavenging with you. All I'm asking for is food for my people, can't you respect my reasoning? I'm feeding people too."

 

 

 

Rick set his fork down, "I'll never respect you so you may as well stop askin' me to."

 

 

 

"You don't need to respect me to bang one out." Negan countered with lusty eyes."

 

 

 

"Is that why you made me dinner? To seduce me?" Rick looked at him with absolute disgust. "I will never do that..ever."

 

 

 

Negan moved away from his seat and walked over to where Rick was sitting. "You sure? You sure you don't think about it as much as I do?"

 

 

 

"I'm sure." Rick stammered.

 

 

 

"Really?" His chin hooked over Rick's shoulder and he could feel Rick shaking against him. Negan placed a hand on Rick's leg then moved it up and down. The younger man wasn't moving or telling him to stop.

 

 

 

"Please, Negan. Just stop." Rick tried to say with seriousness but failed when his breath hitched. "We - I can't."

 

 

 

"Do you actually want me to stop? I can feel how tense you are, just let go. Let go with me."

 

 

  
Negan could tell that his words were affecting Rick, the way Rick's breathing was slowed was evidence enough. If this was all he had to fucking do, then he would have done it a long time ago. Seducing Rick was more than simple than he ever imagined. The desire was clearly killing him so may as well kill him all the way.

 

 

If this didn't work then nothing else would and Negan hated to give up early.

 

 

  
"One blow job, that's all." Rick grounded out. "Then you leave."

 

 

 

"I was hoping to fuck you over this table but you clearly aren't ready for that. Okay, Rick. One blow job it is!" Negan proclaimed with the biggest grin possible.

 

 

 

He turned Rick's chair so that it was facing him and unbuckled Rick's belt. Rick wouldn't even look at him very much which he expected. When he got Rick's dick out of his boxers he smirked.

 

 

 It had been a long damn time since Negan was this sexually intrigued. Wanting someone that you can't really have is a goddamn thrill. Sure, maybe he wouldn't fuck Rick this time but Negan didn't rule it out.

 

 

Negan began stroking ever so slowly to tease the younger man. He didn't utter one word either just so he could hear Rick's soft moans. Having Rick let him do this was a dream come fucking true.

 

 

After a handful of minutes Rick was begging for him to suck him. And yet he didn't bother to oblige until he was ready to do so. It would teach Rick to not demand shit when it came to him. Once he was in the mood he got on his knees and lowered his mouth. Negan swallowed Rick in one motion and Rick dug his hands into his hair. He loved that rough shit so it was no bother for him.

 

 

 

Negan bobbed his head up and down over Rick's length. He got sloppy on purpose, making slurping noises to drive Rick insane. So that when Rick felt shame about it later he'd remember how good it felt. All that shame would blend in with the lust.

 

 

  
"Keep goin'..don't stop..please." Rick moaned as he tightened his grip in Negan's hair.

 

 

 

Negan pulled Rick out with a pop, "I'm gonna need you to take care of me after this. Understand?"

 

 

 

Clearly Rick was too taken over by pleasure and just nodded quickly. Negan took Rick back into his mouth and started bobbing his head quicker. The younger man was close to releasing into his mouth. So he did all the tricks that he knew would send Rick over the edge. When Rick came it was the hottest fucking thing. Negan swallowed all of it down then got to his feet. He undid his own belt and waited for Rick to get a clue.

 

 

 

Once Rick caught his breath he realized what he agreed to. He had no plans of forcing anything on Rick so he just waited. Rick glared at him then unbuckled his belt so his hard on could spring free. Negan let out a stuttering breath when Rick gripped his dick. And once Rick got his mouth over his length he growled. Those full lips were going to good fucking use.

 

 

  
Negan was rough in an unapologetic way and made Rick deep throat it. Then he'd ease up for a minute or two until he got the urge to make Rick choke. Which was worth it because Rick sounded like such a slut. He gagged all over his dick and there was spit coming down the sides of his mouth.

 

 

If any of Rick's people knew how he got on his knees for him, they'd rage. Negan had that temptation of letting everyone know in the most obnoxious fucking way. Instead of that he came up with another fucked up idea.

 

 

Once he was getting close he decided to pull out of Rick's mouth. He let Rick stroke his length for a brief amount of time until it was too much. Negan shuffled over to the half eaten plate of spaghetti and came on it.

 

 

Not once in his life had ever done something like that to someone. But if there was ever a time, the apocalypse would have to be it.

 

 

 

"Goddamn you're good at that, Rick." Negan still felt overly sensitive but got his jeans on anyways.

 

 

 

"Did you just...did you just - " Rick seemed at a loss for words. "You actually just that?"

 

 

  
"Hell fucking yeah! This is some next level kinky shit, you up for it?" Negan's eyes went back and forth between Rick and the plate. "C'mon slurp up one noodle even."

 

 

 

"I can't believe I let myself even do this with you. It's bad enough and now you're askin' me do that."

 

 

 

"I won't leave until you eat a little bit of that spaghetti." Negan tried to maintain seriousness despite how he wasn't. All he wanted to witness was Rick actually doing it or at least considering it.

 

 

Rick twitched and grimaced, "This is sick..I won't do it. I don't care what you do to me."

 

 

 

"Then I won't leave, I'll stay here until you eat that shit and I mean it. I'll curl up next to ya tonight and everything. We'll make a little sleepover outta this shit. Unless you eat some and I'll be on my way."

 

 

 

Rick reluctantly took a forkful of the spaghetti and shoved it into his mouth. And Negan couldn't help but a loud wheezing laugh. The fact that Rick thought he was being serious was fucking hilarious.

 

 

With much agitation Rick grabbed hold of his fork then twirled some spaghetti. Negan watched Rick shut his eyes and shove the spaghetti into his mouth. Even Negan could admit it was an asshole thing to do.

 

 

"How was that? Any good?" Negan patted Rick's shoulder. "I want you to know that I wasn't actually being that serious about it. Anyways, I'll see ya next pick up darling."

 

 

 

"You're an asshole." Rick snapped at him with a deadly glare.

 

 

  
"Great job at pointing out the fucking obvious."  And with that Negan walked out of Rick's house with a satisfaction he hadn't felt in a while.

 


End file.
